


Прикосновения

by Himery



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himery/pseuds/Himery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Crystal Sphere</p>
    </blockquote>





	Прикосновения

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Crystal Sphere

Гокудера резко открывает глаза, разом проснувшись. Спать больше не хочется и, нашарив на полу мобильный, он бросает взгляд на время. Только два часа ночи, но он чувствует себя совершенно выспавшимся, несмотря на то, что легли они довольно поздно. Тут же обжигает мысль о том, где он сегодня ночует. Стараясь не шуметь, Гокудера переворачивается на левый бок. Глаза привыкают к темноте комнаты, и различать обстановку становится легко. Кровать Тсуны совсем рядом: вытяни руку, и пальцы зацепят постель.  
Гокудера приподнимается на локте и замирает, рассматривая спящего Тсуну. Он лежит на боку, отвернувшись лицом к стене. Тонкое одеяло сползло, оставляя обнажённым острое плечо и выступающие лопатки.  
Край кровати сиротливо пустует, и Гокудера думает, что Десятый был прав – места хватило бы обоим. Вспоминает, как босс предлагал, почти настаивал на том, чтобы он ложился спать рядом; краснея и чуть ли не заикаясь, Гокудера отказался. Видел бы его сейчас Десятый, понял бы, почему.  
Хаято глядит на тонкий силуэт жадно и откровенно. «Всё равно никто не увидит и не узнает», – мелькает шальная мысль. Он подползает ближе и, положив локти на постель, прислушивается к дыханию босса. Тсуна дышит размеренно и глубоко, изредка смешно посапывая.  
Гокудера сидит так несколько минут, а потом, обмирая от собственного безрассудства, подтягивается на локтях ещё ближе. Вдыхает запах Десятого и, дурея, понимает, что остановиться он уже не сможет. Возбуждение накрывает волной, придавливает так, что дышать становится сложно.  
Гокудера бесшумно забирается на кровать и ложится за спиной Тсуны, почти прижимаясь к нему. Страха не остаётся, стыда тоже. Как и ни одной мысли о последствиях. Он вообще перестаёт думать – смотрит, запоминает, впитывает. Положив голову на согнутую в локте руку, почти зарывается носом в волосы Десятого. Терпеть дольше становится невозможно.  
Гокудера прикрывает глаза, кладет кисть на выступающую ключицу и представляет себе, как касался бы его Тсуна. Он проводит раскрытой ладонью по груди, сжимает пальцами твердеющие соски. Спускается ниже, оглаживая ребра и живот.  
Гокудера помнит, что руки у Десятого горячие – тот редко к нему прикасается, но тем острее запоминаются такие моменты. На какое-то мгновение от этой мысли становится горько, но возбуждение заслоняет собой всё.  
Хаято приспускает трусы и обхватывает ладонью возбужденный член. Не сдержавшись, тихо стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы. Так легко поверить в то, что это с ним делает его босс. Сейчас, когда он так близко, что Гокудера чувствует живое тепло его тела и пряди растрёпанных волос Десятого щекочут его разгорячённое лицо. Гокудера не замечает, как шумно и сбивчиво он дышит, толкаясь в свою ладонь. Ему хватило бы ещё нескольких движений, чтобы кончить, но кровать рядом с ним прогибается, и Хаято будто окатывают ледяной водой. Он замирает. «Только не это, – бьётся единственная мысль, – пожалуйста, только не это». Гокудера распахивает глаза.  
Тсуна, повернув голову, глядит на него через плечо пристально и серьёзно. Глаза из-за разлившихся зрачков кажутся чёрными.  
– Десятый, – хрипло выдыхает Гокудера. – Десятый, я…  
Но слов нет. Гокудере хочется провалиться, исчезнуть и не показываться на глаза Десятому до конца своей жизни. Или шептать извинения, вымаливая прощение. Или…  
Тсуна разворачивается к нему всем корпусом, отпихивая ногой одеяло в сторону. Кладёт ладонь на плечо Гокудеры и, толкая, опрокидывает его на спину. Он трогает, гладит его тело, и ошарашенный Гокудера тихо млеет: прикосновения Тсуны не просто горячие – обжигающие.  
– Десятый, не нужно, – несчастно шепчет он, когда ладонь босса ложится на его член. – Вы не должны.  
Не сопротивлявшийся до этого, он пытается отползти, но Тсуна не позволяет.  
– Всё в порядке, Гокудера, – тихо говорит он, прижимаясь к нему боком. – Я хочу.  
– Вы?!  
Тсуна кивает, его лицо горит так, что это заметно даже в полутьме комнаты. Десятый возбуждён, и от понимания этого тормоза у Гокудеры слетают окончательно.  
Он хватает Тсуну за запястье и укладывает на себя. Целует шею, плечи, ключицы – везде, куда может дотянуться. Тсуна обхватывает Гокудеру ногами и руками, вжимается в него всем телом.  
Между ними не остается, кажется, даже воздуха. Они трутся друг о друга, гладят, ласкают. Может, не слишком умело, но взаимность искупает всё.  
Разрядка наступает слишком быстро. Гокудера вскидывает бёдра и стонет, вздрагивая под Тсуной. В ответ Десятый длинно, сладко выдыхает и расслабленно опускается сверху, утыкаясь лицом в его шею.  
Отдышавшись, Тсуна перебирается под бок Гокудере, закидывает на него ногу и кладёт руку поперёк груди. Собственнически, но Хаято нравится. Он начинает перебирать волосы Десятого, а затем неожиданно зачем-то извиняется.  
Тсуна поднимает голову от плеча Гокудеры и, вглядываясь в его лицо, чуть заметно улыбается.  
– Звал же тебя, – смущаясь, с лёгким укором говорит он.  
До Гокудеры доходит не сразу, но когда понимает:  
– Десятый… Тсуна, – он берёт ладонь босса и благодарно целует его пальцы. И это самое меньшее, что он может сделать.


End file.
